Sleeping Stella
by FranketteMoo
Summary: Birthday gift for Queen of the Squares- based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Full of inside jokes, insane fairies, and a slightly more realistic love story. Don't say I didn't warn you... England/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! This story is a birthday gift (early at this point, but...) for my dear friend whom you know as the Queen of the Squares! I decided to go ahead and get a little head start on it, because I also have a SLEW of other gifts planned! **

**Just a note: This story is full of inside jokes and references, so if you see something you don't get, too bad. Also, it's based on the Disney version because Disney kicks ass.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in some idyllic kingdom, there lived a king and queen. For years, they had hoped for a daughter. They already had two sons, Gilbert and Ludwig, but they were kind of useless. So every day, and every night, the king and his wife prayed for a daughter, until the magic that occurs in fairy tales descended upon them and conception, pregnancy, and the incubation process miraculously sped up and they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. They named her Stella, after the stars, and were so dang happy they decided to throw a party.

Unfortunately, the well-meaning queen wrote the guest list amidst post-pregnancy hormones and Stella screaming, so she foolishly forgot to invite the temperamental evil witch, Patarina. But she made sure to invite her fairy friends from her high school days, who were nice, but a little crazy.

On the day of the party, nobles from far and wide gathered to drink iced tea and dance the Macarena to celebrate the birth of Princess Stella. One of the more important guests was the young Prince Arthur, both a family friend and Stella's betrothed. However, rather than being interested in his future bride, he sat in a corner and talked to a Flying Mint Bunny no one else could see.

About halfway through the party, the fairies finally arrived, fashionably late as always.

"Hi! Sorry we're late!" A chipper fairy dressed in green was the first to speak as they made a flashy, choreographed entrance complete with background dancers.

The next fairy to speak was a slightly shorter one wearing a pink bodice and... Black pants? "Yeah, I overslept! Whoops!" She then proceeded to throw herself around the room yelling "EMERGENCY TRUST FALL!"

The last fairy to speak was almost comically short, dressed in lavender. "You guys are out of control! Please, maintain what shreds of dignity you have left! It was bad enough when you did this to my prom date!" She then turned to a frightened crowd of nobility. "Sorry about them! Really..." She trailed off as she followed her companions to the elevated portion of the room, where the king and queen sat on their thrones around the newborn princess's cradle.

"Now that we have your attention," The green fairy began, "we will introduce ourselves, citizens!" The purple fairy facepalmed. "I am Zia!" She struck a pose.

The fairy wearing black pants followed with, "I am Jelly!"

The final fairy said, "And my name IS NOT Frank! ...Okay, fine, it's Frank." This was met by laughter. "Shut up! I was named by the princess's Uncle Jacob!" A balding man in the back stood and said, "HA HA HA HA HAAA HA!" Frank made a face at the man before making a threatening gesture, which the Narrator is not comfortable describing.

The fairies proceeded to bestow magical gifts on the princess. Zia was first. She fluttered over to the cradle and waved her hands as she placed a spell on the princess. "I give to you, Princess, the gift of Badassery. I would give you the gift of Song, but that's kind of useless." She backed away from the cradle as Jelly made her way forth.

"Princess, I give you the gift of looking totally fancy!" Frank interjected, "You mean sexy, don't you?" Jelly punched her in the face. "No! I mean fancy!" The two began to fight, which basically meant Jelly punching Frank in the face while Frank tried to hug her.

Before anyone was able to step in and stop them, a tremendous flash of light and sudden ominous music interrupted everything. From the cloud of flat iron steam emerged the evil witch, Patarina, along with her two lookalike minions.

"Okay, so, I heard there was like, a party, and I heard that I like, wasn't invited. So rather than spend a week complaining about it, Imma just cut to the chase. You, princess, are now, totally cursed! On your sixteenth birthday, you will burn yourself on a flat iron and DIE! 'Kay, bye!" And with that, she disappeared, the ominous music giving way to silence.

Finally Frank spoke. "Oh, heeeeeeccck no! She did NOT just do that!" She flitted over to the cradle. "Okay, Stella, my gift to you is this: When you get burned, you won't die, but fall into a deep sleep, and this is totally cliche, and you're probably gonna hate me for this one day, but the spell can only be broken by true love's kiss."

And on that, the Narrator slowly lead the reader away from the scene as Jelly began punching Frank again.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the ending is... Lacking. But I couldn't think of much else, and it would probably make more sense if you knew the fairies in real life. **

**I have the first part of the next chapter written, as well as the beginnings of three other similar stories. Yep, this will probably become part of a series. The first companion story I'll post will be the first chapter of my version of Snow White, and will also be a gift for a different friend. **

**Special thanks to my bud Mad Zia for being the first to read this!**

**Queen of the Squares, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, and the chapters to come. I have more gifts in store for you. :) **


	2. The Fairies' Deliberation

**I'm back! So, fun story, this chapter was supposed to focus more on Stella, but after I had most of that chapter written, I realized that I had forgotten a very important plot point. This whole chapter, basically. But don't fret! The next chapter will have 90% more Stella! **

* * *

After the curse had been placed on the baby princess, the king basically lost it. Unfortunately, a lot of his rant was not exactly "clean", so we're just going to show you the censored version.

"...! That ...ing ...! How dare she place a curse on my daughter! ... ...! ...! I don't need this! The Kingdom of Modgnik doesn't need this! We already owe everyone money! ...!"

After he cooled down a bit, he made the rational decision any father would make. He would just burn all the flat irons!

While the people of Modgnik learned that fire and electrical appliances don't mix, the fairies were debating what step they should take. Frank's spell would work, but they could still try to stop the whole event from happening and spare everyone a lot of unneeded drama.

Zia paced the floor. "Okay, guys. Any ideas? Anyone?"

Frank spoke from the chair she had curled up in. "Nope, my mind's drawing a blank. Besides, I think I already contributed my fair share of princess protection. Jelly? What about you, any thoughts?"

"Um..." Jelly chewed thoughtfully on the gum in her mouth. "OOH! I know! Guys, I have a totally fail-proof idea!"

The other two fairies whipped around to face her. "Well, what is it?"

Jelly paused for dramatic effect. "Well, to begin with, we'll need a heron and some barbecue sauce-"

"Okay, I've heard enough." Frank cut her off. "We need to think. Not just about the plan, but the opponent herself. We need to concentrate on catching Patarina off guard."

Zia nodded. "Yeah. Okay, everyone put yourself in Patarina's shoes!"

"But they're ugly!" Jelly complained.

"Yes, they are, my dear Jelly. But it may be the only way." Frank patted her shoulder. "Heh, maybe that's what makes her so nasty. She's so upset about her hideous shoes." The two laughed together as an idea slowly dawned on Zia.

"Hey, guys guys guys guys guys! That's it! Our only weapon is that which Patarina doesn't know of- love and compassion and all that crap!" Zia said excitedly.

"Uh, good idea, but how exactly is that relevant to Patarina's ugly shoes?" Frank asked.

Zia shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just sticking to the script. You guys can't break character just to crack jokes!"

Jelly pointed an accusing finger at Zia. "But you're breaking character! And I'm pretty sure THAT wasn't in the script!"

"Yeah, but I'm doing it to help you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Frank watched the exchange before putting on her deep voice and interjecting, "Woah, woah, woah, no fighting! No fighting!" Usually this would have worked, but tensions were already high. The other two fairies continued to fight.

"NUH-UH!"

"YUH-HUH!"

Finally, the narrator stepped in. **Guys.**

"NUH-UHHHHH!"

"YUH-HUUUUH!"

**Guys.**

"NUH-UHHHHHHH!"

"YUH-HUUU-!"

**GUYS. Stop. Don't forget, you kind of have a princess's fate in your hands.**

"Oh, yeah, that," Jelly said

Zia followed with, "I forgot why we were fighting in the first place."

Frank facepalmed. "Okay, now that that's settled, Zia, please enlighten us on your plan."

Zia nodded. "Okay, so we use love and all that stuff to shield the princess from Patarina's evil wrath. How, you ask? It's simple! We get to raise her! Like mortals!"

Frank gave a very excited squeal. "Ooh! Yay! Ah! We get to hold her and dress her and feed her and rock her to sleep! Oh, I just love babies!"

"Yeah, me too!" Zia joined Frank in squealing over the impending maternal joys. Jelly, however, was more reluctant.

"Wait... Like mortals? But that means-"

Zia cut her off, "That's right! No magic for the next sixteen years!"

Jelly's jaw dropped. "No magic! But whyyyy?" She whined, pouting.

Zia patted her friend on the head. "There, there. I know it'll be tough, but Patarina will definitely find us if we use magic. So we'll find some little place in the woods, and raise the baby there, just like mortals! So, I guess I'll be taking those," she said as she flicked her wand at the others, taking away their wings. "Oh, and those, as well." She gestured towards their wands. Frank readily gave hers up, but Jelly was still resisting.

"I don't want to! No!" She ran around the room, being chased by Zia. Both were pathetically leaping around, not used to not having their wings. Finally Frank stepped in front of Jelly and grabbed her by the arm.

"Zia, get the wand, quick!" Zia did so, but neither Jelly nor Frank noticed. Jelly was using the arm that Frank wasn't gripping to punch her. Zia intervened, and after the scuffle that followed, she emerged victorious, holding all three wands.

She sighed. "Okay, at least this time Frank only sprained one of her wrists. So, I will be keeping the wands from now on. Just one last thing-" she flicked the wands and their fairy clothes disappeared and were replaced by typical peasant clothes. "-and yay! Now we even look like mortals!"

Frank, who was still holding her injured wrist, grinned. "Ooh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to take care of the cute little baby! Ow, ow..."

Jelly was pouting. "I don't want to not use magic for sixteen years! Besides, babies are stinky!"

Zia and Frank rolled their eyes before leading a still lamenting Jelly out of the room to tell King Gnik and Queen Neeuq their plan.

* * *

**Gnik. Neeuq. Modgnik. Palindromes. Heh, fun. **

**Alright, Queen of the Squares, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though you're not really in it. Mad Zia, I hope you still think I'm a "genius" or whatever you called me. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Get Back Here, Flying Mint Bunny!

**Hi! Finally, Chapter 3! So, you will notice references to other stories become more and more frequent. READ THE OTHER STORIES. I DEMAND IT. OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED. Also, to my friends, yes. I named England's horse Sharky. If you read into it... Yeah. :P LOL! Also, Frank getting sick later in the chapter is my fun way of giving you guys an interesting tidbit of information I received from my doctor. That's right, I might have some sort of problem connected to my migraines! Yay! Idk, I had to throw it in fore more chaos.**

**The next story I'll update will be _Heracles and the Nymph. _READ IT.**

* * *

"Psst…"

Frank rolled over in her sleep.

"Frank… Wake up…"

Frank pulled the blanket over her head.

"Frank!"

No response.

"_Frank!"_

No response.

Finally Jelly took a deep breath and yelled, "FRANK!"

At last, Frank shot up at the waist, not even making an effort to conceal her raging bed head. "WHAT?"

Jelly smiled innocently. "I just wanted to you wake up."

"Well, you managed to wake me up too. What's with all the yelling?" Zia yawned and stretched, being a bit more tolerant of being woken up. Frank, however, was practically growling behind her mass of brown hair.

"Don't you guys know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" Frank grumbled.

"NO!" Jelly punched her. "It's Stella's birthday!"

Zia looked at the clock in the room they shared. "Only barely. Jelly, it's three o'clock in the morning!" This earned a groan of both frustration and exasperation from Frank.

"I know that. But it's her _16__th_ birthday. And we all know what that means."

After a brief silence, Frank responded quietly, "Today is the last day we'll have her."

Zia added, "After today, she'll be back in the castle."

Jelly said, "That means tomorrow we can use magic again!"

Cue flying pillows aimed at Jelly.

"Why exactly is that a valid excuse for waking us up at this hour? I hope for your sake you didn't wake Stella up as well." Frank stood and walked to the mirror to begin taming her mane. "Zia, you want to braid?"

Zia nodded and joined her. "Really, Jelly. I know you're excited to get your magic back, but you should really get your priorities straight."

Jelly sighed. "I _do _have my priorities straight! I was about to say we should do something super duper special for her today!"

"Wow," Zia said. "That's actually a selfless thought. Good job."

In response, Jelly punched Frank in the eye.

"OW! What the poo? I didn't say anything!"

Jelly ignored her and kept talking. "So, any ideas?"

"You mean to tell me you woke us up at this hour without any ideas about what to do?" Zia sighed as she began brushing her own light brown hair.

"I figured you guys would have ideas."

Frank stretched, a few points along her back popping as she put her arms over her head. "Hm… Well, Jelly, haven't you always wanted to bake her a cake or something?"

Jelly nodded, before handing Frank her brush. "Yeah, I guess. But I've always been nervous to do it without magic."

"Well, today's your last chance. Zia, what do you want to do? I could help you with whatever it is." Frank brushed Jelly's hair into her signature "Jelly-Tails", yawning.

Zia thought for a moment. "Um… Ah... Ooh! What if we made her a dress?"

"I don't really know if she'd be into that."

"Yeah, well, the author of this parody was too lazy and sugar-high to think of something more original."

"I can respect that."

There was a brief moment of silence, punctuated only by yawns.

"Well... I guess that's what we're doing." Frank said. The other two nodded.

More awkward silence.

Jelly asked the Narrator, "Can we skip past this?"**  
**

**Yeah, sure. **

* * *

Stella slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Jelly's forearm. The first feeling she registered was Jelly's finger repeatedly poking her cheek. Lovely.

"What?" She said. Like Frank, she did NOT appreciate being woken up before she wanted to be woken up.

Jelly's grin could be heard in her voice. "Haaaapppppyyyy biiirrrrthdaaaayyy~!" She poked Stella's cheek faster as she greeted her. Jelly's boundless energy was a source of constant fascination for her and her other guardians. They had managed to convince Stella they were her aunts, but when she asked whether they were the sisters of her father or mother, they changed the subject to something lame like why Frank only ever seemed to have instant coffee available.

Deciding that resisting getting out of bed would not be beneficial today, Stella rose. "Yeah, thanks."

"Guess WHAT?"

"You'll leave me alone?" Stella responded hopefully.

Jelly laughed. "HAHA! No! After you get dressed and stuff, you need to leave the house!"

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Umm..." Her blonde-haired "aunt" looked like a deer caught between headlights. (Let's pretend those have been invented.) Quickly, she turned to the doorway and yelled down the stairs, "GUYS! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT TO TELL HER IF SHE ASKED WHY."

Zia yelled back, "USE YOUR IMAGINATION."

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"SERIOUSLY? JUST MAKE SOMETHING UP!"

"NO!"

"WELL, AT LEAST GIVE ME A SECOND TO THINK!"

"... SHE'S STARING AT ME! SHE'S GOING TO LIKE, CHOP ME INTO PIECES OR SOMETHING!"

"OH MY-"

Frank cut in. "You guys don't seem to realize how small this house is. I was napping, thank you very much. And now I need to find my migraine medication."

Stella, during all this, had brushed her red hair and pulled it back in her typical low ponytail. She now faced Jelly and said, "You can tell me why later, just get out so I can get dressed." Jelly didn't need to be told twice. She dashed out of the room quickly, but awkwardly. Stella sometimes jokingly told the others she suspected Jelly had flown for most of her life, at which Frank would usually call for a subject change. Now that she thought about it, they all had an odd way of walking. Weird.

As intelligent as she was, had never been able to figure out certain things about her life. For example, she had never known her parents, who they were, or what they did for a living. Or whether they were living at all. Also, her "aunts" were very protective of her. No talking to strangers. No going out after dark. No screaming. (That rule applied more to Jelly.) Stella was a secret. And she had a hunch her little family was too.

Once dressed, she went down to the main level of the home. It was a small cottage. The second floor was just Stella's room, and the lower level consisted of the kitchen, sitting room, and the bedroom shared by Zia, Frank, and Jelly. Besides that, there was a cellar where they stored extra food. I know what you're wondering, where did they go to the bathroom? Well, considering the time period, probably a pot. But let's try to stay off that subject, the Narrator just ate.

"So?" She said immediately upon reaching the ground floor, "Why are you guys kicking me out? It's my birthday."

Zia sighed. "Jelly, see? You made it sound bad. We're not _kicking you out, _we're just strongly suggesting you leave the house for at least... four hours. Yeah, that works."

"So get out!" Jelly exclaimed.

Frank held her aching head. "Jelly, shh..." She then turned to Stella. "Sorry, Stella! _Ow. _Just go with it. I think you'll catch on anyway, but just humor these guys. I would leave with you if I could- _Ow... ow..._" As if to make her point, Zia and Jelly had started goofing off as loudly as they could. Frank raised a hand to excuse herself, and went to empty the contents of her stomach into the aforementioned pot. Poor Frank.

Deciding this would be a good time to leave, Stella left.

* * *

He allowed his horse to come to a stop and sighed. Things were _not _going as well as he had hoped.

Prince Arthur Kirkland had recently been informed that he had a younger brother, that, due to a careless nurse and a series of unfortunate events, had ended up somewhere else. Searching for the child seemed like the right thing to do, so he set off. Two days ago. He had already checked around the neighboring region, but without much luck. There had been a boy in the village, but he was annoying, and the man caring for him kept staring at him with what was unmistakably a rape face. He had quickly ridden off. The next place he checked was the out of use castle in the area, only to be greeted by a talking, Italian candelabra.

He had had his suspicions about that castle in the first place. About ten years before, the area had been ruled by a young prince, with the assistance of his bratty younger brother. (His mother died in childbirth, and his father was killed in a previous war. However, he chose to keep the title of "prince" until they would have died naturally, in their memory.) However, after a cold, winter's night, the prince, and all the others who lived in the castle, mysteriously disappeared. A search party returned, white-faced, to report that they had found a terrible beast in the castle, along with more household objects than had originally been there. After it was concluded that there was no longer a monarch to rule, the Kingdom of the Squares (the one Arthur was the prince of) peacefully took over reign.

Due to the reports of a wild beast living in the castle, Arthur had been skeptical. It seemed unlikely that a young boy would go near such a place. But it was worth a shot.

Now the young man sat against a tree trunk, taking a few sips of water. He was exhausted. But at the same time, he didn't want to return to his castle empty handed. However, the food he had brought was quickly depleting. He may have had no choice. He stood and patted his horse, Sharky, and prepared to leave.

That was when his flying mint bunny decided to fly away.

* * *

**Sing.**

"I'd rather not."

**Please?**

"Well, what do you want me to sing?"

**The song we discussed earlier.**

"I would, but it's not really _me."_

**Well, could you at least dance around a little or something? This will kind of end up being the romantic backbone of the entire thing.**

"Fine," Stella said, and began to dance. Much to the Narrator's dismay, she decided to do her Nyan Cat/Worshiping dance. Just as she was waving her magical rainbow, someone came crashing out of the trees and into her.

"OW! What the hell?" She looked up at the guy who had decided to knock her over while she was in the zone. She admitted to herself that he was indeed attractive, but until he proved himself attractively awkward, he was friendzoned.

Attractively awkward... Awkwardly attractive... Awkattractward? She'd have to work on that.

He wasn't paying attention to her though, he had already gotten to his feet and had caught something that he had apparently been chasing. He was talking to whatever it was with a scolding tone. Stella, still on the ground, craned her neck to see around him, to see what he was talking to.

_A winged green rabbit?_

"...don't _ ever_ run away from me like that again, Flying Mint Bunny! I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you!"

To Stella's further surprise, "Flying Mint Bunny" responded in a very high-pitched voice, "I'm sorry Arthur! I thought I heard someone, so I went to find them!"

"Well, why would you-"

"Look, she's sitting right behind behind you!"

"What?" He finally turned around, to see a dumbfounded Stella. Still on the ground. "Oh, terribly sorry!" He extended a hand to help her up, which she stared at for a second, before reluctantly taking it. She was surprised to find herself being pulled off the ground. How helpful! You need to remember, she has never interacted with anyone outside of her guardians, much less men. So even though he was just doing the gentlemanly thing, she was pleasantly surprised. Not that she'd show it.

"What was that all about? And what is that?" Stella gestured to Flying Mint Bunny, who was hovering near Arthur's head.

Completely forgetting her lack of proper introduction, his eyes widened. "You mean... You can see her too?"

Wait a second. You know what this Narrator hates? Cliffhangers. Which is why I'm going to


End file.
